1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motor construction and more particularly to electric motors having a removable shaft assembly.
2. Prior Art
A general cause of most electric wound motor failures is damage to the motor shaft. This can be caused by heavy objects dropping on the shaft or simply due to the stresses placed on the shaft through prolonged use. The repair of the damaged shafts presently presents a problem, particularly, large industrial motors.
To repair the present motor shafts requires the pressing out of the entire shaft and then repairing or replacing after the motor core has been reworked. This operation in most cases cannot be done on-site, but must be done in specially equipped machine shops. The results in greater down-time of the motor and in the case of large, heavy electric motors expensive transportation costs.